Mushu/Gallery
Images of Mushu from Mulan, its sequel and other appearances. Promotional Images Mushu.gif Mushu_character.png November27th.png|Mushu in Disneystrology book Mushudisney.png Mushu .jpg Cp FWB Mulan 20120926.jpg|Mushu on the left mushu1.png Mulanmushuar.png Mulannewuk.png Mulan-disney-princess-34844849-462-604.png 600full-fa-mulan.jpg Mulan-Story-7.jpg Mulan-Story-16.jpg Stock Art Clipmushu3.gif ma3020.gif clipmushuentrance.gif clipmushu4.gif clipmushugong.gif clipmushugong2.gif jan110.gif clipgong3.gif clipmush.gif clipmushu2.gif clipmushusmoke.gif mushufire.gif clipmushurock.gif clipmushusnow.gif clipmushusword.gif clipsledm.gif Animation Mulan picture009.jpg|Mushu and Mulan Mushu.jpg|Mushu meets Mulan. 1297284576893.png|Smear frame of Mushu after being hit by Mulan mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2333.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2356.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2393.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2426.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2487.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2515.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2540.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg|Mushu being told by the Great Ancestor that they will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Mulan Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2592.jpg|Mushu shocked Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2593.jpg|"What?" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg|"What?!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2595.jpg|"I'm a real dragon!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.jpg|"I'm a real dragon!" 2 mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2600.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2605.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2630.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2656.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2714.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2721.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2796.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2817.jpg Pic_detail4cb89391118c6.png|Mushu and Cri-Kee mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2870.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2873.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3126.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3159.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3177.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3195.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3207.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3208.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3215.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3220.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3234.jpg|Dragon, not lizard, I don't do that tonuge thing. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3240.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3241.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3254.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3267.jpg|Mushu with Khan mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3296.jpg|"Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow! Dis..." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3495.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3904.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4056.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4120.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4130.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg mushufacepalm.jpg|Mushu facepalm mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4460.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4536.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4560.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4628.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4906.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4959.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-4970.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5111.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5184.jpg|Hey don't look at me I ain't biting no more butts. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5236.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5315.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5324.jpg|Go to your tent! mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5341.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5384.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5399.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5435.jpg|Hey we a ride. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5436.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6215.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6260.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6285.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6289.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6318.jpg|Oh' sure save the horse. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6514.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6587.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6739.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6758.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6840.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6906.jpg|You the man.. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6911.jpg|...Well sort of. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7146.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7327.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg|And what are you a sheep? mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7723.jpg|Did you see those huns? They popped out the snow...like daises! mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-7741.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8396.jpg Mushu_Disguise.jpg|"Your worst nightmare!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8785.jpg|I am ready baby! mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8789.jpg|Light me! mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8806.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8857.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8871.jpg|You are a lucky bug. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9070.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9528.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9549.jpg|Take it Cri-Kee! mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg|Call out for eggrolls! mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg Mulan Screenshot.jpg Ping .jpg Don't even worry about it.png Mulan II mulan2_005.jpg|Mushu in Mulan II MulanII-9.jpg|Mushu gains his spot again in Mulan II. popcorn.jpg|Mushu and Cri-Kee in Mulan II Mulan-II 06.jpg mushu (1).jpg mushu close-up.jpg mushu crying.jpg mushu in bathtup.jpg mushu in robe.jpg mushu with flowers.jpg mushu with glasses.jpg House of Mouse Cri-Kee, Mushu and Mulan in the House of Mouse.png|Cri-Kee, Mushu and Mulan in House of Mouse Char 29203.jpg|Mushu in House of Mouse Char 32809.jpg|Mushu in Mickey's Magical Christmas Mushu and Cri-Kee in House of Mouse.jpg|Mushu and Cri-Kee (House of Mouse) terrifiedmushu.jpg|Mushu at the House of Mouse terrified mushupetencrikee.jpg|Mushu and Cri-kee with Pete at the House of Mouse mushuvsdonaldHOM.jpg|Mushu with Donald Duck at the House of Mouse mushungoofyHOM.jpg 13084_167583850056314_967897859_n.jpg crikeebreathingfire.jpg Crikeehouseofmouse.png Dragon Maleficent in House of Mouse.png House Of Mouse DRAGONS.png Mushuhouseofmouse6.png Mushuhouseofmouse5.png Mushuhouseofmouse4.png Mushuhouseofmouse3.png Mushuhouseofmouse2.png Mushuhouseofmouse1.png It's A Small World IASW_Mushu.png|Mushu in It's a Small World: The Animated Series Concept Art Mushu model sheet.png|Mushu Model Sheet Mushu expressions model sheet by tombancroft-d4e3nxz.jpg|A Mushu expressions model sheet drawn by Tom Bancroft. Mushi Weird Early Design.jpg Praying Mushu Concept Art.jpg Video games 55.jpg|Mushu with Mulan in Kingdom Hearts II Mushu KH.png|Mushu in Kingdom Hearts Mushu from kh.png|Mushu with Sora in Kingdom Hearts Mushu_(Art).png 915410_20050516_screen008_992.jpg Mushu (card).png Mushu kh.png|Mushu as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Daybreak Town New Years.png Theme parks and Live appearances 4284063862 dfd39729b3.jpg|Mushu with Mulan in "it's a small world". 3615196932 f4c30b3cf3.jpg|The Mushu kite in "it's a small world." 3891950520 d8c8aa806c.jpg|Mushu in Disney on Ice 4283283025 9c16ac94d8.jpg|Mushu working out at one of the Disney Parks 69 - mushu.jpg|Mushu's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. mushuautograph.jpg|Mushu's signature. DTA.PNG|Mushu with Meeko, Flit and Redfeather in "Drawn to Animation." 06_-_Mulan.jpg Merchandise imagesCA0U9O4S.jpg mushuvinylmation.jpg Mulan - Mushu in a Puff of Smoke.jpeg DLRP - Mushu.jpeg WDCCmushu.png DCA Drawn to Animation - Mushu.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Disney Dragons Pin Set (Mushu Only).jpeg DisneyStore.com - 110th Legacy Collection - Mushu and Cri-Kee.jpeg Mulan banner with Mushu.jpeg Mushu - Disney Interactive.jpeg WDW - Magic of Disney Animation - Mushu.jpeg Disney Movie Club Exclusive Pin # 9 - Mushu (From Mulan).jpeg mushublockpin.png DLP - Walt Disney Studios Pin Event - Art of Disney Animation - Mushu.jpeg Mushukhanmulan.jpg mushumickeytoy.jpg mushufirebackground.png mushuseal.jpg 1261047441680.jpg|Mushu Plush mushugettingreadytosleep.jpg mulanphotograph.jpg DLRP - Pin Trading Night - Mushu.jpeg DisneyStore.com - Steppin' Out Series - Mushu.jpeg mushudisneycastle.jpg|Mushu with Sleeping Beauty Castle. ProPin Set 'Mulan' Pin#2 - Mushu.png Disney Adventure Mulan& Mushu.jpg Disney's Dragonkind Mushu Statue Limited Edition Sculpture.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png02.png Mushu 88.jpg Mushu Shoe Ornament.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Mulan galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries